indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 3
Season 2 (27-49) - Season 4 (74-97) Birth of the Dawnguard Session 50 (Chessy, Elowyn, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica, Safika, Eloise, Katarina, Rohesia) Day 18. 22 Jaqmont. The group says a (potentially temporary) goodbye to Bellbury and heads to Riverrun where they meet the Duchess. Session 51 (Brimeia, Chessy, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica, Misha, Eloise, Takara, Stool, Kansif, Niro, Kendall) Day 19. 23 Jaqmont. Wedding plans and Mercenary Names. Seir and Gunnloda return to Bellbury and the others get Dawnguard founded and some sweet new threads. Session 52 (Brimeia, Chessy, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica) 24 Jaqmont. A Devil's Food wedding. Session 53 (Chessy, Nolanos, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica, Connell Barham, Rohesia, Lili Barridge, Lord Tilner Aidwess, Lord Nadeer Freastawl, Denelas) 24 Jaqmont. A fancy dinner party, followed by the first commission the next morning. The Forge of Fury Session 54ish, The Meatspace Game (Brimeia, Chessy, Hubert, Nolanos, Osrik, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda) 26-29 Jaqmont. The party heads to Grimpeak, then to the Stone Tooth where they made their way through the first level of the Forge of Fury. Session 55 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda) 29 Jaqmont. The journey through the Glitterhame and the Sinkhole continues where most of the party comes face to face with a carnivorous rock, Gunnloda nearly drowns, and then she comes face to face with the worst moment of her life. Session 56 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda) 30 Jaqmont. Continuing through the Glitterhame, the group stumbled across lizards- both giant and troglodytes. Session 57 (Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda) 30 Jaqmont. Seirixori has a no good very bad day and they find the entrance to the forge. Session 58 (Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda) 30 Jaqmont. They find some grey dwarves... a forge... AND IS THAT A FUCKING DRAGON?? Session 59 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Kendall) 31 Jaqmont. A ghost rocks their world. Session 60 (Brimeia?, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Kansif, Connell Barham, Malica, Takara) 1-3 Gishmont. Clean up from the Forge arc. Somebody That I Used To Know Session 61 (Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica) 4-5 Gishmont. A trip to Rodoza to drop off Rav's mom's journal ends in a prison cell, ok maybe just an abandoned university office. Session 62 (Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica) 5 Gishmont. Rav and Ryleigh test the limits of the Adumbrate captain's patience while Seir then Urrak lead the charge for a prison break. Session 63 (Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak, Quick Havoc; Gunnloda, Malica) 5 Gishmont. Ryleigh finds Cocina de la Cruz and makes contact with someone who offers them a safehouse, a place to hide, and a chance to get across the border the next night... but first they have to get there. Session 64 (Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica) 5-6 Gishmont. Tense conversation with the others waiting to be smuggled out of the city and meeting a dead woman- a phantom- La Fantasma. Session 65 (Ravaphine, Brimeia, Nolanos, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica) 6 Gishmont. Ravaphine and La Fantasma talk while tensions run high within the rest of the group. Session 66 (Brimeia, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica) 7 Gishmont. Ravaphine goes home, a secret is revealed, and a really creepy woman has questions. Session 67 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica) 7 Gishmont. A conversation with the Maiden leads to a plan being made and part of the crew cuts loose as Ryleigh arranges passage to Mocha Island. Session 68 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica, Pedro) 8-9 Gishmont. A long boat ride and a storm around Mocha Island that holds a dangerous surprise. Session 69 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica, Pedro) 9 Gishmont. The narrow escape from a storm-powered dragon leads to finding Cidro at the top of a stepped pyramid that promises much more pain before the job is done. Session 70 (Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica, Cidro) 9 Gishmont. The party travels through the pyramid until they come face to face with the sorcerer that started this whole thing. Session 71 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica, Cidro, Pedro) 9-10 Gishmont. The final battle with Cidro sparks a confrontation with Brimeia and the party begins to plan their escape from Mocha Island. Also... Gunnloda's secrets start to come out. Session 72 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica, Cidro, Pedro, Kendall) 10 Gishmont. A raft is built, an island refuge... and some things start to become clearer. Session 73 (Brimeia, Nolanos, Ravaphine, Ryleigh, Seirixori, Urrak; Gunnloda, Malica, Cidro, Kendall, Veiled Maiden, Alugani, Rukiya, Takara) 11 Gishmont. Alugani is rescued, there's a big dinner, Ryleigh swears fealty to Rukiya, and Seir learns more about herself. Season 2 (27-49) - Season 4 (74-97)